No Need For Words
by TraumerdeAmore
Summary: Ayeka knew the Blitzkrieg Boys her whole life. But what will happen when she finally falls for one of them? And what exactly has her so upset? - Previously called Together Tala/OC
1. Chapter 1

**TraumerdeAmore**: This was a dream I had a few nights ago. It's also my first story so I'm a bit nervous. It's a work in progress, but I guess I'll plan on putting up a couple more chapters if people seem to like it.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

She walked through the halls, as she did every day, making her way slowly to the courtyard. As she passed through the crowds, she could feel that all eyes were on her. Her light brown hair fell upon her shoulders in layers. She wore a short, flowy, black skirt and a long, pink spaghetti strap shirt. They both clung to her perfect body as though they were made for it. A silver necklace hung around her neck, the charms hidden beneath her shirt. Thigh-high black socks and black shoes finished off her outfit. As she walked she held her bag, with both of her hands, in front of her. Amethyst eyes looked absently at the floor in below, paying no mind to the surrounding commotion. An image one could only define as true misery. But even so, she was beautiful, whether she believed it or not.

She came to a stop as she entered the courtyard, and lifted her head to look up into the sky. The sun felt warm on her bare skin, and glistened upon her hair. She closed her eyes as the wind blew playfully amongst her now golden locks and ruffled her skirt. Reaching one hand up to place on top of the necklace that hung around her neck, she woke from her trance when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ayeka," the voice called, "we're over here."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction where the voice had come from. There, sitting casually around a table, sat her very best friends, the Blitzkrieg Boys. The owner of the voice, of course, being Bryan. The tall silver-haired boy was standing and waving his hand repeatedly towards her. To his left sat Tala, the normally serious red head was beaming at her. Across from them sat Spencer and Ian, the tall blonde was arguing with the short lavender haired boy. Probably over something stupid that one of them had done, she guessed. This was such a natural picture to her. Her eyes glossed over at the sight and she shut them tightly, forcing back any tears that were trying to make their way through. She forced a smile on her face and made her way towards them.

It had been this way for months now. When she was around them, she was all smiles and laughter on the outside, a normal Ayeka in their eyes. But, on the inside, her heart shattered more and more every day. Pushing all thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind, she walked around the table and sat down between Bryan and Tala.

"How are you today Ay?" Tala asked smiling as he gazed down at her.

_Why_ did he have to do that? It was so very difficult for her to lie when he looked at her that way. His blue eyes were so enticing. She mentally hit her head against the table, resisting temptation to give into him. "I'm fine," she claimed, "I feel great. It's such a beautiful day," she said as she stretched her arms in the air, "And how are you?"

His smile deepened, "I'm a little tired, but suddenly, I feel a lot better."

"That's great," she exclaimed smiling back up at him. _You know, most people would find it quite sad_, she thought. _I've known the Blitzkrieg Boys most of my life, and still none of them can see how fake my smile really is_. She yelped when she suddenly felt an arm go around her waist and pull her against the body to which it belonged.

"So Baby Girl, are you coming to the party with us tonight?" Bryan asked seductively.

That was all she wrote.

Ayeka clenched her fists tightly as all her thoughts and feelings came flooding back to her. She knew what would happen if she went. They would arrive at the party, and the boys would head straight to get themselves shitfaced, leaving her to fail at fending off all the drunk perverts that came her way. Then Bryan would find some hot girls to take home with him and Tala, and they would… you know. And come tomorrow she would have to listen to the brags and boasts that Bryan gave off. It wasn't even so much that Bryan had become a sex addict since they all entered college. It was the fact that he… and Tala… No. She wouldn't accept it. It couldn't be true. She shook the thought out of her head and swallowed hard before speaking, "No. No I'm not. _I will not_," she said as her brows furrowed, "So, if you don't mind," she continued as she looked angrily at him, "I, am going home." She stood up and stormed off, leaving behind four very flustered boys.

* * *

As it seems, she wasn't heading home at all. While making her way to her car, Ayeka had run into Miguel, her best girlfriend's boyfriend. Seeing the obvious, that there was something wrong, he made her go home with him.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Mathilda," Ayeka managed between sobs, "Bryan knows how I feel about Tala, how could he do this to me?"

"Maybe you should talk to him Ay," Mathilda said quietly, "Things may not be what you've expected."

"You have to admit Mathilda," Miguel said, "It does seem as if Bryan and Tala are-"

He was cut off as another sob escaped Ayeka and Mathilda gave him the _you're not helping_ look.

The crying beauty shook her head, "I couldn't bear it if it was the truth."

"I know you couldn't," the small girl said as she wrapped her arms around her friend, and pulled her against her chest, allowing her to cry until she couldn't anymore.

* * *

_A hand gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her group of friends._

_"What's wrong Ayeka," Bryan asked, "Your acting so weird around us today."_

_Not knowing what to say, the girl just broke down and started crying as the boy before her embraced her. "I- I think I like him Bryan," she stated._

_The boy looked at her, obviously confused, "Like him? Like who Ayeka?"_

_"Ta- Tala," she said sounding as if someone had just punched her in the stomach, "I've known you guys forever, and now I think I'm falling for him."_

_Bryan laughed, not fazed at all by what she just told him._

_She looked up into his eyes, "What's so funny?"_

_He smiled, "I guess I just knew it before you did."_

* * *

Ayeka woke early the next morning in a bed that was unfamiliar to hers. It took her a few minutes to come around and remember what had happened the night before. She was still at Miguel and Mathilda's. She sat up drowsily and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She knew it. Several missed calls, text messages, and voicemails. Groaning aloud, she decided to ignore them for now. She got up and made her way to the living room.

"Good morning Ayeka," Miguel said in a calming voice, "How are you feeling this morning?"

She smiled, oddly relaxed, "Better. Thanks."

She stayed there almost the rest of their Saturday. They just lounged around and had fun. It wasn't until the late afternoon when they drove her back to the school so that she could pick up her car and be on her way.

"Call us if you need anything ok Ay," Mathilda said concerned.

Ayeka nodded and hugged the both of them before getting in her car and driving home to her apartment.

* * *

When she reached her apartment door, she sorted through her keys until she found the right one. When she opened the door, the sight was far from making her happy. There on her couch sat a red headed boy, a silver haired boy, a lavender haired boy, and a blonde boy. They all stood up in unison and ran over to her.

"Where have you been all night?!" "Why didn't you answer any of our phone calls?" "I texted you so many times!" An array of questions and comments came flying at her from every direction. _Why me?_ She pleaded to nobody in particular. She had forgotten that both Bryan and Tala had a key to her apartment.

She sighed heavily before responding, "I stayed the night at Miguel and Mathilda's."

"Without your phone? Or were you just ignoring us," Bryan asked furiously.

"No. Well, yes. I wasn't taking any phone calls or text messages from anyone," she said guiltily letting her head hang, "I needed time to just relax with some friends."

Fingers gripped her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look directly into hypnotizing blue orbs, "You had us really worried Ayeka," Tala said calmly, "Please give us a heads up as to what's going on next time." She nodded. "Come on guys, I think she needs to be alone right now. Let's leave her be," Tala sighed.

"Oh alright," Bryan said sounding defeated, "Call us when you wake up tomorrow to let us know your ok. I love you Ay," he finished while embracing her in an affectionate hug before walking out the door.

Ian and Spencer proceeded with hugs and goodbyes before leaving as well.

"Were here for you Ayeka," Tala said lovingly, "If and when you need us." He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead before he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

* * *

That Monday morning, Ayeka had to wake up earlier than normal. Because, despite her many protests the day before, Bryan and Tala were driving her to school. She had barely talked to them since Friday and knew she was going to have to hear about the party this morning. Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she managed to take a quick shower and make herself breakfast before there was a knock at her door.

"Ayeka, its Tala," he said grimly, "Are you ready?"

No. She wasn't ready. Not to see them anyway. "Yes," she exclaimed, "Let me just grab my bag and I'll be right there," she hurried and threw her shoes on before grabbing her bag and leaving. When she opened the door, Tala's entire aura got brighter.

"Good morning beautiful," he said playfully as he reached and shut the door behind her. Her face sunk at this. She hated it when he talked to her like that. It was different from the way Bryan talked, Tala actually sounded serious. Seeing her change in expression, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out to the parking lot.

"Baby Girl," Bryan yelled, "It's so good to see you!"

"Be quiet Bryan, it's still early," Tala said as they reached the car. He helped her into the backseat before proceeding to the passenger seat himself.

"Oh but it feels like it's been forever since I've seen such a pretty face," he smiled at her through the rearview mirror, "How are you babe?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I'm fine Bryan," she didn't sound very convincing. But he accepted he answer anyway.

"Oh I just remembered," he said suddenly, "I haven't had a chance to tell you about the party!"

_Fuck me,_ she thought as she prepared herself as much as possible.

"It was great," he exclaimed, "There were so many good looking girls, two of 'em came home with us right Tala," he elbowed his friend and winked.

"Yeah man," Tala said, "Loads of fun."

Talk about a slap in the face. _It was true. They were having sex together. Even if it did include other people sometimes, s_he thought clearly devastated.

"I really wish you would've come Ay," Tala turned to look at her, "It would've been a lot more fun."

Angrily she thought to herself …Are_ you serious? What the hell? What, does he want me to join in their "fun fests" now too? Not gonna happen._ "I had plenty of fun with Miguel and Mathilda," she stated, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wanted to join us next time," she turned away from him, "I don't need to go to the parties to have fun."

Both boys stared back at her curiously. The rest of the ride was silent, a sure foreshadow as to how the rest of the day was going to go.

* * *

"Where the hell is he," Tala asked getting even more aggravated, "He's a half hour late."

"He didn't answer, again," Ayeka sighed and shut her phone.

Ayeka left her last class for the day, History, and headed straight for Bryan's car. They were supposed to meet there at four o'clock. She arrived about fifteen minutes early and laid on top the hood to watch the clouds go by. Tala arrived moments later and laughed, making some comment about her looking like she was offering herself up as a platter. Then he leaned up against the car and the two of them just chatted about their day. It was now four thirty, and still, no Bryan.

"Geez he pisses me off sometimes Ay," Tala said rubbing his temple.

She sat up and chuckled. She couldn't help it; he looked so cute right now.

He turned to look at her and reached out to caress her cheek, "It's so nice to hear your laugh," he said solemnly.

She felt herself blush and pulled away.

"He he, oh Bryan, you're so charming," a perky voice said.

Tala and Ayeka both turned and saw Bryan coming towards them with his arm around a girl's waist.

"What the-," Tala started, "Bryan where the hell have you been," he asked angrily.

"Oh chill out Tala, I got caught up talking to Amy here," he said toying with the girls chin," She's gonna come home with us," he winked.

"Oh yeah, talking I'm sure," Ayeka whispered to herself. _You have got to be kidding me._ She thought. _How often do they…_ She shook her head. _Never mind. I don't want to know._

"Whatever," Tala shrugged, "Can we go now?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Bryan said casually.

Ayeka and Tala got in the backseat, while Bryan's new friend, Amy, got in the front with him.

* * *

It was about seven o'clock when her phone rang. She picked it up and sighed, "Hello," she answered.

"Ayeka? Hey, it's Tala. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me," he asked warily.

She paused, "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you think I could come up and stay with you tonight," he asked sounding a bit nervous, "That girl Amy is still here, too much sex for my taste. I have a huge report I need to finish and I just can't focus," he finished.

She contemplated his request for a few moments, "Yeah I guess. But you'll have to sleep on the couch," she sighed, "Do you need me to come get you?"

"No no no, I'll drive. And that's fine. Thank you so much Ay. I owe ya one," he said, "I'll see you soon."

"Hn. You're welcome. See you," was all she could muster.

* * *

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door and someone entered, "Hey Ay, thanks again. I stopped at the store and bought some Muddy Bears for you," Tala said smugly, "I know they're your favorite."

She flopped her book in her lap and looked up at him. _Little bastard…_ She said to herself.

She took the box of candy from him as the two settled down on the couch next to each other; her to read, him to type his report.

After about an hour, her phone rang again. She peeked over her book to look at her phone on the coffee table, before putting it down to see who it was. "Hmm, Mathilda," she said questioningly. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ayeka, oh thank god, I need help Ay, I'm in trouble," the girl sobbed.

Ayeka dropped her book on the ground as she swung her legs around so she was sitting upright on the edge of the couch, "Calm down Mathilda, what's wrong?" Tala looked at her anxiously.

"I- I think I might be pregnant," she said, "I've been trying to ignore it. I figured my period was just fluctuating. I'm almost two weeks late Ay, and I just have this bad feeling."

Ayeka covered her face with her free hand, "Oh boy. Um. Is Miguel home?"

"No, he had to work tonight," she sniveled, "What do I do?"

"Um. Ok," Ayeka said quickly getting up and putting on her shoes, "You just, stay put, and I'll run to the store and buy some pr-," she caught herself when she looked up and saw Tala who was now standing and looking really worried, "Some things. I'll buy some things," she said, "And I'll be right over."

"Ok," Mathilda sighed, "Thank you."

"Your welcome Sweetheart," she replied, "Everything will be fine."

She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket before grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "What's wrong," Tala asked concerned.

She looked up, he was almost right next to her now, "Uh, nothing," she lied, "I'll be right back."

She was reaching for the doorknob when he grabbed her wrist. "You're lying," he accused.

She sighed, "Fine, yes there may be something wrong. But there's no need for everyone to fuss when were not exactly sure yet. I promise I'll tell you once we know for sure."

He reached up and moved hair out of her face as he moved closer to her, "Ok," he said, "You know I'm here. Be careful and hurry back." She nodded and exited her apartment, fast.

* * *

Ayeka walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall towards the living room. Mathilda was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. But as soon as she heard her friend enter the room, she shot up. "So," she asked nervously.

"Negative. All of them are negative," she smiled, "Your period must just be fluctuating. Like you thought."

Mathilda sighed deeply and fell back on the couch, "Whew."

Ayeka chuckled, "I'll dispose of everything in the dumpster on the way out. Sorry I can't stay, but as I told you, I have company…" her voice trailed off.

"It's all right," she paused before looking up at her friend, "How is everything?"

Now it was Ayeka's turn to sigh, "Well," she started, "This morning Bryan told me how they brought two girls home from the party on Friday. Then Tala said he wished I would've been there because it would've been 'more fun'. And as you know, Bryan brought that girl home with them this afternoon. Oh and when Tala called to see if he could come stay the night he said 'too much sex for my taste'," she finished heated.

"So I guess its true right," the smaller girl asked. Ayeka nodded sadly. "What are you going to do Ay?"

"Well, I mean, I can't take much more of it that's for sure," she hung her head, "The way Tala acts towards me still is just too much."

Mathilda got up and walked over to her friend, "You already know what you _have_ to do, don't you?"

Ayeka nodded as she started crying. She knew all right. It was just a matter of actually _doing_ it.

* * *

Ayeka arrived home late that night, after Tala had fallen asleep. She entered her apartment quietly and walked over to look at him lying on the couch. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. She ran her fingers down his face, "Goodbye Tala," she whispered softly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**TraumerdeAmore**: Part 2 of my dream. I plan to put one more chapter up.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Ayeka," the crowd cheered._

_The Blitzkrieg Boys managed to get just about every blader they had met over the years together, for a surprise birthday party for her. It was the first time since the last World Championships that everyone got to see each other. After that is when everyone decided to go their separate ways._

_The party was set up in the ballroom at Robert Jurgen's castle. The Majestics had decorated it in many different colors, and had a cake made to match. There was music, food, drinks, and more. It was the perfect gift in her eyes. Everyone together._

_The only downfall, opening the presents seemed to take ages. She loved them all though. Mathilda's gift was a short, flowy, black skirt that she had admired one day when they were out together. Oliver bought her a series of books that he thought she would enjoy reading. The Harry Potter series. Tyson got her about ten pounds of food. Typical Tyson. Raul and Julia bought her the cutest jacket she'd ever seen. The list goes on forever._

_But, by far her favorite gift was the one that Bryan and Tala got her. Bryan handed her a small white box with a ribbon tied around it. When she opened it, she was awestruck. Inside was a silver chain with two charms; one a wolf, the other a falcon. She was tracing her fingers over the delicate chain when a hand reached over her and lifted the necklace from the box. She looked up into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever know. Tala's. He smiled down at her as he unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. She looked down at the charms and grasped them in one of her hands as a single tear ran down her face. A hand caressed her cheek and she turned to look back at Tala. He just smiled at her. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Neither of them spoke, not even when Tala held his hand out to her, asking for a dance. It seemed there was no need for words._

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Tuesday morning to be exact. An alarm had just sounded and could now be heard ringing throughout the apartment. Tala woke up and reached for his phone to shut the alarm off. Right away he had a bad feeling. Something was definitely not right. When he swung his legs over the couch and stood up, he heard something hit the ground. He looked down and his blue eyes widened like saucers. _No… _He thought to he bent down and picked up the object, when he stood, a necklace dangled from his fingers. A necklace with two charms.

"Ayeka," he called as he began to frantically search the apartment. "Ay where are you," he tried again, "This isn't funny." He searched the apartment three times over before it finally dawned on him that she wasn't there. He scrambled for his phone and dialed. "Come on pick up, pick up," he pleaded. Somewhere in the apartment, he heard faint music. He looked for the source of the noise. There it was, Ayeka's phone, sitting on the counter, ringing.

"Oh shit," he hung up and quickly dialed another number.

"Nn, hello," a weary voice answered.

"She's gone," Tala said.

"What? Who's gone? What are you-,"

"She's gone Bryan," Tala exclaimed, "Ayeka is gone."

"What," he screamed, suddenly more lively, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Tala cried, "Last night Mathilda called, I think she was in trouble or something. I'm not sure. I must've fallen asleep waiting for Ayeka to come home," his voice deepened, "Bryan, when I woke up, her necklace was on me. It fell to the floor when I stood up."

"Shit," he paused, "Wait did you call her?"

"Yeah," Tala said rubbing his temple, "It's on the counter."

On the other side of the phone, Bryan's eyes widened. "Fuck. Well. Maybe she left it on accident. And the necklace, it could have fallen off her neck or something. She might've checked on you last night or this morning. Maybe she had to be at school early for some reason. I'm sure everything's ok," he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Tala.

"I dunno Bryan," Tala sounded unsure.

"Listen, I'll run and check the school for her, you go to Miguel and Mathilda's to see if they know something," he said anxiously.

"Ok," Tala complied.

"I'll call you back as soon as I'm done," he said before hanging up and rushing to the school, still only in his pajama bottoms.

Tala didn't even bother to throw his shoes on before grabbing his keys and dashing out the door.

* * *

When he arrived at their apartment, Miguel and Mathilda were eating breakfast. They both looked Tala up and down. He looked tired, his hair was messy, and he was still dressed for bed.

"Oh my god Tala what's wrong," Miguel asked worriedly.

Tala glanced at Mathilda, ran in and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her rapidly, "Where is she? What happened last night? I know you know! Tell me!"

Miguel ran and grabbed Tala around the neck and pulled him away from Mathilda, "Tala calm down what's going on?"

"Ayeka is gone," Tala cried dropping to his knees, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone," Miguel asked slightly confused.

"I mean that I woke up this morning and her necklace was lying on me! And that she was nowhere to be found in the apartment," he screamed.

"Did you call-"

"Yes I called her! Damnit I'm not an idiot! Her phone was sitting right there on the counter. Bryan's at the school checking for her and told me to come here," Tala finished as he punched the floor. Tears were pouring down his face now, and he didn't care who saw.

Miguel looked up at Mathilda and asked her a repeated question, "What happened last night?"

Mathilda had tears streaming down her face too, "I called Ayeka because I needed help. I'm almost two weeks late and I was scared I might be pregnant. So she went and bought me some tests to take. They were all negative so everything was ok," she buried her face in her hands, "I don't know where she is."

Just then Tala's phone rang. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Hello," he answered still huddled over on the ground.

There was a pause. "She's not here Tala," Bryan said, you could hear the pain in his voice.

An actual sob escaped Tala, a sob. "Yeah, she's not here either. They don't know anything."

That was a lie. Mathilda did know something. She just wasn't saying it.

"Go back to her apartment Tala. Call Ian and Spencer. Explain what's going on; get one of them to go stay at our apartment too. Call everyone we know and tell them to look out for her. I want someone everywhere looking for her. We're going to find her Tala," he demanded calmly.

Tala just nodded before hanging up his phone. He left without a word to Miguel or Mathilda. But that was ok; there was no need for anymore words.

* * *

Bryan was driving around town, checking everywhere that Ayeka liked to be. But his efforts were pointless. That was, until his phone rang. "Hello," he answered blankly.

"Bryan," the girl sounded guilty, "It's Mathilda. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it," he sounded harsh.

She cringed, "It's about Ayeka."

He slammed on his brakes and pulled over, "What? What's wrong? Did you hear something?"

"No, that is, I _know_ something Bryan," she was very upset, "I just couldn't tell Tala."

"Tell me Damnit! Speak," he roared.

Mathilda slightly smiled. He sounded like himself for a moment. "The past few months Ayeka has been really upset."

"No she hasn't. Don't jerk me around Mathilda. I don't have time for this," he was getting aggravated.

"Just listen Bryan," she said calmly, "She thinks you and Tala are having sex, even if it involves other people. And the way you talk about it, frankly, I do to. She's upset because she _loves_ him and she knows you know that. Last night we agreed that she couldn't handle it anymore. She was just supposed to tell you how she couldn't be your friend anymore, not run away," she finished, now sobbing.

Everything hit Bryan like a hammer on the head. _Me and Tala... Sex? The way I talk… It does sound as if… She loves him. But he loves her too right? Run away… _"Run away," he repeated, "That's it! I know where she is! Thanks Mathilda. Don't worry, I'll bring her home," he sounded very sure of himself as he hung up and started driving once more.

* * *

_A little girl ran though the snow, her short pigtails bobbing with every step. She was heading towards the playground. As she made the last turn she could see the beydish that sat in the middle of it. For the past few months she'd been going there every day. She had made a new friend, his name was Tala._

_"Ayeka," a small boy yelled excitedly. _

_"Tala," she shrieked and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Ayeka, there's someone I want you to meet," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the far end of the playground, where a boy was leaning up against a tree, "Ayeka, this is Bryan," he looked at her sadly, "He needs a friend too."_

_She looked at the boy for a moment. He looked so helpless. She reached her hand out to him, "Hello Bryan," she smiled._

_Bryan looked at her hand, then up at her. He reached his hand out slowly and placed it in hers. _

* * *

It was dark outside; the only light came from the moon overhead and a nearby streetlamp. The snow was falling heavily now. Ayeka was the only person at the playground. She sat on a swing; her mind as blank as the expression on her face, though a trace of tears was still visible down her cheeks. She had been sitting there for hours, alone. Suddenly, she saw feet on the ground below her. She looked up and Bryan was standing there with his hand outstretched. She looked down at his hand before throwing herself at him. They stood that way for a few minutes; Bryan had his arms around her waist, she had hers around his neck, crying into his chest.

"Ayeka," Bryan whispered, "I'm not sleeping with Tala, with or without other people. The whole way here I thought about it, and the way I talked, it did sound as if I was. I can't believe I let you think that," he sighed, "Tala, he doesn't even like to go to the parties. I mean, if you went he would enjoy himself. That's because _he loves you too_. He always has. But, like you, he was afraid of hurting the relationship that we all share," he chuckled, "He just goes because he feels obligated. We get so drunk; he keeps an eye on us, and is the designated driver," he pulled her closer, "I'm so sorry Ay. No wonder you never wanted to come, and you always got angry when we talked about them. We never noticed that all this time you've been dying on the inside. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. It took a few minutes for everything Bryan said to register. She said nothing, she had so many mixed feelings she didn't know where to begin. When she was able to speak, she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Bryan," she grasped his shirt in her hands, "Can we go home?"

He pulled back far enough so that he could look into her eyes. He smiled as he nodded, picked her up, and carried her to his car.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**TraumerdeAmore**: This will be the last chapter I think :( I'm kinda sad to see it end.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Different Text: **_Italicized words are people's thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

"Yeah she's fine Tala," Bryan sighed glancing over to the passenger seat. It hadn't taken long for Ayeka to fall asleep. She had her feet pulled up next to her and was leaning against the back of the seat.

"Where was she," Tala asked.

"At the playground," Bryan said.

"The playground," he questioned, "Wait, you don't mean, in Russia?"

"Yup. No idea how she got here. But it must've taken her all damn day. She's beat," he started laughing.

Tala thought for a moment, "How'd you know she'd be there?"

"Uh," Bryan knew he couldn't tell Tala the truth, "I think that's something you'd better ask her."

Tala sighed, deeply relieved. "Ok. Well I'll pack up some of her things and head home then."

"Good idea. Get some sleep. We'll be there in a few hours," he paused, "Oh, and make sure you call and let everyone know we found her. God knows half the planet must be in an uproar by now."

It was Tala's turn to laugh, "Yes it is. I've been getting calls left and right all day."

"We'll see you soon Tala," Bryan said caringly.

"Mmhm," Tala replied.

Bryan hung up his phone and put it in his jacket pocket. He looked over at Ayeka and pushed some hair out of her face, "You know, it's amazing that just one person could cause such a ruckus," he snorted, "But that's our Ayeka for ya."

* * *

The sun was due to rise by the time they made it back. Bryan pulled into a parking space, turned the car off, and pulled the key out. He looked up to his and Tala's apartment, the light was on. "Tala," he muttered and shook his head. He got out and walked around the car to the passenger seat. He cradled Ayeka in his arms and picked her up before starting the last of his trek home.

"Nn, Bryan," she yawned wearily.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled at her, "Welcome home."

Her eyes shot open, "We're home?"

"Yup," he said happily.

She beamed and started wriggling around endlessly, so he sat her down. She ran. Not away from everything, but _towards_ it. She went through the front doors, up the flights of stairs, and came to a halt at their apartment door. She tried the doorknob, unlocked; she turned it and slowly pushed the door open. She barely had it open a few inches when she saw a red head walking down the hallway. "Tala," she screamed and ran towards him.

He jumped and turned around just in time for her to jump in his arms and knock him to the ground. "Ayeka," he exclaimed happily, "Oh I missed you so much," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, "Don't you ever do anything like that again. You had us so scared."

She looked up at him, and noticed he had a chain around his neck. She reached up and grabbed at her own, but got nothing. She looked down at her empty hand, remembering what happened. Tala smiled and sat up. While she continued to look at her hand, he reached around his neck and unclasped the necklace, then placed it back around hers. "There," he said, "Back where it belongs."

She sighed heavily when she felt the familiar weight against her. Then, finally, grabbed the charms in her hand as she fell back against Tala's chest. Bryan just leaned up against the wall, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

Ayeka left class and started to make her way towards the courtyard. Today she wore a short, peach colored dress and matching sandals. Her necklace was lying on top of the dress, the charms visible to everyone. She walked through the halls with her head held high and a smile on her face. When she stepped out into the bright sunlight she held her hand up to block the sun as she looked around for her friends.

"Baby Girl, over here," a voice called.

She looked, her smile widened when she saw them, and she hurried her way over. She sat down at the table, between Bryan and Tala.

"Hey Babe, how are you today," Bryan asked.

"I'm great," she beamed, she was telling the truth this time, and it felt good. "What're we doing tonight you guys?"

She missed Bryan give Tala a wink.

"Well, I have a date tonight. Sorry I thought I told you," he shrugged, "But we can do something tomorrow," he said.

Her eyes glistened and she nodded. He and Tala both sighed when she believed him. Apparently, he was lying.

A few weeks had passed by as everything went back to normal. Well, no not exactly back to normal. After she ran away, Bryan and Tala made her move in with them. Bryan wouldn't go to anymore parties, and instead they all went out and did something together. But everything else was just the way it was before. And for now, that's just the way she liked it.

* * *

Bryan leaned on the back of the couch where Tala and Ayeka sat watching TV, "Ok guys I'm gonna head out."

Ayeka turned around and smiled at him, "Have fun Bryan."

"You too," he said patting Tala on the head, "You better do it man."

Tala's brow furrowed and he slapped at Bryan's hand, "Shut up I know.'

Ayeka tilted her head. _What are they talking about,_ she thought. She shrugged it off as she returned her attention to the TV. She didn't even hear Bryan close the door when he left. Tala sat there looking at her for a few moments, and then he lifted up the remote control and turned off the TV. Ayeka looked at him questioningly, "Tala?"

He looked away from her and slightly blushed, "Ayeka, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hmm, yes what is it," she asked.

He sat there without saying a word for a few minutes, and then looked back at her, "I like you Ayeka. I always have. I always will," he gazed into her eyes deeply, "No, that's wrong. Somewhere along the line, I fell _in love_ with you," he said as he turned away from her.

Her eyes shot open in shock at his last few words. They replayed in her head over and over until she finally decided that he really did say them, "I love you too Tala."

He looked just as shocked as she had. He turned to her, reached his hand up and placed it around her neck. Then he pulled her in slowly closing the gap between them until their lips finally met in the most passionate kiss that anyone could ever know.

* * *

Bryan came back late that night from his 'date'. 'Date' meaning Ian and Spencer's apartment. The four of them had planned the whole thing. Just so Tala could finally admit his feelings to Ayeka. When he walked in the apartment, all the lights were off. He walked down the hallway to Ayeka's room and opened the door. He smirked, it was empty. He turned to Tala's bedroom door and opened it quietly. He leaned against the doorframe as he smiled. The two were lying in Tala's bed. Tala had his arms around Ayeka's waist was holding her against his chest. Bryan looked them over a few times, "'Bout freaking time," was all he could muster.

* * *

A man in his middle thirties, with blazing red hair and amethyst eyes, walked down the hallway of his house. He came upon a bedroom door and opened it. "Uncle Bryan," he called.

"Bry? Yes son I'm here," said an older man who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

The man noticed that his Uncle was holding a photo album and smiled, "I'll come back later Uncle," he said closing the door quietly on his way out.

The old man opened the album and smiled himself. Staring back at him was a picture of three young children; a girl with brown hair and amethyst eyes, a boy with red hair and blue eyes, and himself. He flipped through the next few pages; they were pictures from his last World Championships. There was one of every team, and lots of everyone together. The next few pages contained photos from Ayeka's birthday, the year he and Tala gave her the necklace. Then there were lots of pictures from when they were in college. The next page contained photos from Miguel and Mathilda's wedding. And pictures of everyone at the birth of their baby girl, Ayeka. When he turned the page a tear ran down his face. The next event in the album was Ayeka and Tala's wedding. It was the first, and last, time every one of the bladers had been together. Bryan had been the best man of course. Not only that, he even walked Ayeka down the aisle. The next page held photos of the birth of their baby boy, which they named Bryan. The boy had Tala's hair, but Ayeka's eyes. They named Bryan the boy's godfather. He turned the page one last time, tears streaming down his face now, and traced his hand over the picture before him. There sat a picture of his godson, his wife, and their baby girl, Sakura, "My dearest friends, I so wish you could have lived long enough to see the birth of your granddaughter, she is so very beautiful."

The man leaned back in his chair remembering the day when he was told that Tala and Ayeka had died in their sleep. It was only a week ago, "It figures that you would die in each other's arms. After everything that happened, it only seemed appropriate," he chuckled while reaching his hand up and grasping the charms that hung from the necklace around his neck. "I think I might like to join you now," he said as his breathing shallowed, "I do think they will be all right. There's no need for my words anymore," he finished. The man's breathing slowed until it came to a stop and his hand slipped slowly from its grasp around the necklace.

* * *


End file.
